Fire and Shadow...
by Dr. Bone and Flesh
Summary: Dilandau dreams of a strange girl, who suddenly appears in his life...
1. Intro

Hello Everyone!!! This is my first Escaflowne fic(and the second in my life), so please, bear with me. I know some things might sound strange, but I tried to explain it all in this intro. Please review, even if you didn't liked it. But please, no flames, I prefer CONSTRUCTIVE reviews!! Take care and enjoy!!  
  
I know, it's a little AU…..and OOC  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenkuu no Escaflowne's characters, so don't sue me!!!  
  
1 Intro  
  
Three years have past since the Destiny War. Zaibach wasn't destroyed. Freid, Asturia and Fanelia gave it a second chance. Dornkirk was killed by Folken and replaced by a king. Folken was given the title of High General, commanding above all the country's armies. Allen and Van ordered the sorcerers to split Celena and Dilandau, creating two different persons. Dilandau was still the Dragon slayers' commander, but the elite was no longer the rampaging team. The Dragon slayers were now protectors for the countries that let them live, Asturia, Fanelia and Freid. Dilandau wasn't really pleased with it, but he knew they had power over his life, so he decided to go with it. After some times, Dilandau became less and less blood thirsty, becoming more like the man he should be. He still was a bit cocky ,but less than before, and he no longer had mood shifts. The Dragon slayers liked the new Dilandau, and they all showed it to him. The group became even better than before the destiny war. Dilandau Albatou was glad to find friends among his men, but deep inside him, he became more and more alone…. 


	2. The Dream

This is the first chapter of my story. I really hope you like it. English is not my native language, so please, if you see some mistakes, tell me!! Take care!!! Oh and by the way, I should post a chapter per week, maybe two if I have enough time. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne's characters…  
  
'inner talk' ¯ Dream sequence ¯ "talking to others"  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1 : The Dream  
  
2 Dilandau was dreaming, fast asleep in his luxurious bed…  
  
¯ He was in the middle of a small pond, the crystal clear water going up to his belly button. The fresh water was washing against his well muscled abs, and it felt really good. He looked around him, and saw something on the shore behind him. He approached, walking slowly on the sandy bottom. A girl was standing at the shore, wearing only black cloak. Her face was pale, and was surrounded by her ebony hair. Her eyes were closed, a sad look on her face. She lifted her head a little, and a voice echoed through Dilandau's mind: 'Please, help me…' ¯  
  
Dilandau woke up, sweat covering his face. His chin long hair was in a total disarray, and his heart was racing.  
  
"Man, I wonder what that meant…"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Folken entered Dilandau's throne room right after breakfast. Dilandau was sitting on his throne, still thinking about the dream he had that night. His mind raced back when he heard Folken's footsteps.  
  
"What do you want Strategos?"  
  
"I have a favour to ask of you. When I went to Asturia, I found someone, a girl."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"I've decided she will become a Dragon slayer."  
  
"WHAT!!!???!!! A girl, in my Dragon slayers!!??!!"  
  
"Don't act like a stupid teenager. You are to train her to become better than she is. You'll have to decide if you make her one of your slayers. If you decide not to, I'll keep her in my army. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Folken. I'll see if she's as good as you claim her to be."  
  
Folken left Dilandau with a smirk, knowing the commander will appreciate the girl's talents.  
  
Dilandau sat back on his chair, grumping a little at what Folken said. He was waiting for the girl to arrive, for he knew Folken always brought with him the people he wants Dilandau to meet. He just came in first to make sure Dilandau wouldn't kill them. Even if Dilandau haven't killed any visitors since a while.  
  
He was starting to wonder how good she would be in fighting, for he didn't want a lousy girl he would have to show everything to. He suddenly heard something. 'Please, help me…' The voice was the same than in his dream. At that very moment, the doors opened. Dalet entered the throne room, followed by two Zaibach guards. Dilandau could see someone was behind them, but the guards were on the way, so he couldn't really see her. Dalet approached a step forward.  
  
"Dilandau-sama, here is the new fighter Folken-sama brought to you."  
  
At these words, the two guards stepped aside, revealing the person behind them. The girl was all clad in a tight black uniform, with high boots going up to her knees. She had black hair that went past her shoulders. 'Just like the girl in my dream!' Dilandau looked at her a little shocked, wanting to see if she really was the one from his dream.  
  
Dilandau stepped down from his throne, and walked past Dalet, 'til he was in front of her. He wanted so much to know more about her, but he couldn't act all soft in front of everyone.  
  
"So, little girl, you are the one who's gonna become a Dragon slayer, ne?"  
  
"Folken-sama told me so."  
  
"What's your identification?"  
  
"My name is Ombre and I'm 17 years old, general."  
  
"Good, good, you know how to respect authority. However, you shall call me Dilandau-sama, like all y Dragon slayers do."  
  
"Yes Dilandau-sama."  
  
Dilandau smiled, looking into her hazelnut eyes. He was pleased to see she was respectful, and not some brat. He didn't wanted to hurt her for nothing, scaring her away before he could know why she looked so much like the girl in his dream. And besides, he haven't used violence on his slayers since three months, for they were all respectful towards him.  
  
"Dalet, take her to the slayer's dorms, and show her the way around the base."  
  
"Yes Dilandau-sama."  
  
They left the room, leaving Dilandau alone with his thoughts. 'She looks so much like her, and that voice: please help me…' He paced through the room, unable to come up with and answer to his questions. Dilandau knew he had to talk to the girl, but not now.  
  
Now he had to train her into a Dragon slayer. 


	3. Training Day

Hello minna! Please, tell me what you think of this story! I know, Dilandau looks like a softy, but keep in mind he has killed for a long time, and that this is a little AU, and OOC  
  
Chapter 2 : Training day  
  
Ombre was shown the whole camp. Dalet showed her the kitchens, the living quarters, the dormitories, the training rooms and arena, and the guymelefs' docking bay. Dalet talked a lot to her, but she didn't really talked back. She laughed at his jokes, marvelled at what she saw, got interested when he talked about his family, but she never answered his questions concerning her past and present. She just kept silent.  
  
At dinner, she met the other slayers. They talked about their life, training and other small stuff. Miguel and Chesta started making fun of Guimel's hair, who replied Dalet looked like a girl, making everyone laugh. Ombre quickly associated with the guys, even if she didn't really talked back. Dilandau didn't eat with them, having a meeting with the royal family concerning their allies' security and protection.  
  
After dinner, the Dragon slayers had spare time, so they all went their ways to have fun or to sleep a little. Ombre retreated to her room, a small piece that used to hide boxes and other stuff. She took her luggage and searched through it. It really didn't take much time to find what she was looking for, cause she didn't have a lot of things. She took an old leather bound book in her hands. Sitting on her bed, she read for a couple of hours, then went to sleep, knowing tomorrow will be hard on her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Today was her first day of training. The slayers will all have to face her in combat, and finally, it will be Dilandau's turn. The first one that would beat her will become her trainer for a week. The challenge will continue until she would match Dilandau's swordmanship.*  
  
Ombre took her sword, the one she came with. She would have to face Guimel first. They entered the arena and went in the middle. The other slayers were on one side, along with Dilandau. Guimel drew his sword, waiting for her. She slowly drew hers, making the blade sing along the scabbard. The hilt was fire red, and the blade had a bluish hue in it. She smiled as she felt the familiar weight in her hand.  
  
Guimel raced to her, charging at full force. Ombre grinned and didn't move. Just as Guimel was in her range, she jumped in the air, going above him. She landed behind him and placed her sword against the back of his neck.  
  
"I win. You die."  
  
Guimel's sword let a small thud as it fell to the ground. From their seats, the slayers were dumbfounded. Ombre was amazing. Dilandau asked Miguel to go fight her.  
  
"But Dilandau-sama, it's Chesta that should go. I'm way above Guimel in the list."  
  
"I know that full well. You've seen her, go fight her. I want to know how good she really is."  
  
With these words, Miguel walked toward Ombre, who was shaking Guimel's hand. He stood in front of her, drawing his sword to show her he'll be the next challenger. Guimel raced to the side to sit with the others.  
  
Miguel circled Ombre, waiting for her to make the first move. And first move she made. She charged at him, her sword in front of her. Miguel smiled because that manoeuvre was pretty basic, but he kept his guard up, not really knowing what she would do. Ombre charged at him, full force, and slice the air. Miguel's sword clashed against hers, sending little sparks in the air. He then replied with a nice swing aimed for her legs, that she avoided by jumping above him. He waited for her to land to swing his sword at her, but she seemed to have anticipated his move. She back flipped for about twenty feet, than stood up. Miguel then charged at her. Ombre smiled mischievously, for she was about to show all these men what she could do.  
  
When Miguel was ten feet from her, she took her sword and circled it in front of her. Water appeared around her, creating a bubble-shaped shield. Miguel slashed it, only to see he couldn't do anything.  
  
All the Dragon slayers' mouths were on the floor, amazed by the last trick she pulled. Dilandau got up and applauded her. He was soon followed by the rest f the male population. Seeing Dilandau so impressed, Ombre walked through the shield, making it disappear. She walked to Dilandau and sheathed her sword.  
  
"So, have I done enough Dilandau-sama?"  
  
"You've done great. Tell me, where have you learned all of this.?"  
  
Ombre's face turned suddenly sad, her bangs falling in her face. Dilandau saw that and felt bad for asking the question. However, Ombre answered her commander's question.  
  
"My foster family taught me. I was raised by a blacksmith who taught me everything about swords, from making them to using them. His wife practised white magic, so she taught me how to use the elements of nature."  
  
Dilandau was really surprised, for he never really thought there still was people practising the old magical beliefs. The slayers, on the other hands, were all happy to see she was so good in fighting, because it meant they wouldn't have to teach her all the basic movements. Miguel shook Ombre's hand, a large smile creeping on his face.  
  
"Ombre, you're great. I'm happy Folken-sama ordered you to become one of us."  
  
"Miguel, Dilandau-sama has to choose if he wants me in his team."  
  
Dilandau wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. He was still amazed by Ombre's talents. However, is attention snapped back to its place when he heard his name.  
  
"Ombre, I need to talk to you, alone."  
  
"Yes Dilandau-sama."  
  
They retreated at the other side of the arena, leaving the Dragon slayers alone. Chesta smiled, and he rapidly started to laugh. The others all looked at him as if he was crazy, for laughing wasn't something they did when they were in training, or when Dilandau was near.  
  
"My god, has any of you saw the look on Dilandau-sama's face whenever he looks at Ombre? I think our general has a thing for this girl!"  
  
The other slayers looked at him, then where Dilandau and Ombre were. Slowly, a low chuckle was heard from Gatti, followed by the loud laughter of Dalet. Soon, they were all laughing, making their way to the kitchen, for it was almost lunch time.  
  
Ombre was still looking sad, and Dilandau was becoming very nervous. 'Why am I so nervous to talk to her? It's not like I love her or anything…' Dilandau stooped, and gestured Ombre to sit down on a bench. He sat beside her and looked intensely at her. Ombre looked back at him, her nut brown eyes filled with sadness.  
  
"Ombre, what's the matter? I know you're sad about something."  
  
"It's nothing Dilandau-sama, I'm ..I'm sorry, I can't talk to you right now."  
  
"When? Please, I have to know!"  
  
"Meet me here at midnight Dilandau-sama."  
  
With that she left the general, leaving him alone on the bench. Dilandau was relieved to know she would talk to him. He wanted so much to know just who she was and why she was always so sad. He couldn't wait for tonight. His stomach let out a growl, reminding Dilandau lunch was been eaten by the Dragon slayers. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts of Ombre, and made his way to the kitchen. 


	4. A New Slayer

Dilandau ate in silence with the Dragon slayers. They guys were talking about what they saw in the arena. Guimel was talking about how quick she was when he fought her.  
  
"Man, I never saw her jump!"  
  
Miguel laughed at that remark.  
  
"Like you ever see something when you fight!"  
  
"Shut up Miguel! Can you say you saw her attacks coming?"  
  
"No, but at least I did something!"  
  
They slayers all continued their lunch, laughing and talking. Dilandau sat up suddenly, causing his chair to shriek against the floor. The slayers all shut up, unaware their general was there. Gatti gulped loudly, for he was sure they would all receive a beating for their misbehaviour.  
  
"Dragon slayers, you are to go practice with your guymelefs. Chesta, go find Ombre and show her the ropes"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The Dragon slayers all exited the room, going towards the hangar and Chesta toward the dorms. Dilandau drank his wine, enjoying the taste. His mind was stuck on Ombre, unable to figure out what he felt for her. He was curious to find more about her, but it plagued him to see she was sad. He loved her fighting skills, the way she moved, the way her hips swayed from one side to the other… "She's beautiful…Oh my god, what's happening to me!! I don't love her, I appreciate her skills and want to know more about her, that's all!!" With these thoughts, he walked to the docking bay.  
  
Arriving there, he mounted his blood red Alseides, and made the way outside the base leading his Dragon slayers to the training field. He glanced aside to see if Ombre was ready. Seeing she was, he took his intercom.  
  
"Chesta, take Ombre with you and teach her the two first training drills, along with the use of the crima claw, understood?"  
  
"Yes Dilandau-sama!"  
  
he looked at his men, how they fought. For the first time in years, he was proud of his slayers. They were using their melefs as efficiently as a professional dancer would move. He decided to joined them, feeling the urge to fight roaring in his heart.  
  
On the other side of the field, Chesta and Ombre were discovering her abilities. Chesta showed her how to use her body to activate movement in her melef. After an hour, she was almost as good as he was, being only a little slower. He then taught her how the crima claw worked, how to will the liquid metal to any weapons she wanted. Ombre quickly caught the trick, and she was soon able to form a perfectly shaped sword. Chesta was proud of her talent and his teaching. He called his general to show him what Ombre achieved in less than two hours.  
  
"Dilandau-sama, Ombre is ready to fight you."  
  
"I'm coming Chesta"  
  
Dilandau left the others in their fighting to go test Ombre. He was surprised to hear Chesta so soon, but after what he had seen in the arena, nothing could really surprised him. He stopped his guymelef right in front of Ombre's.  
  
"So Ombre, are you ready to fight?"  
  
"Yes Dilandau-sama."  
  
"You'll have to fight me with your melef, using all the techniques you learned. I will then choose if you are worthy of becoming a Dragon slayer."  
  
Dilandau lunged at her, transforming his crima claw into a sword. Ombre did the same thing and blocked his attack. He pushed hard on her sword, but she pushed as hard on his. Dilandau stepped back and swung another blow at her. Ombre blocked it again, and counter attacked by slicing his leg. Dilandau turned around and clashed hi guymelef against her, making it fall. He withdrew the crima claw and kneeled his Alseides beside Ombre's guymelef. Ombre stepped out of the guymelef and Dilandau did the same.  
  
"You have done great Ombre. It may have been fast, but all the other slayers weren't as good as you when they faced me. All except Chesta. You should thank him for his teaching, you did great."  
  
"Thank you Dilandau-sama."  
  
With that, Dilandau looked around him. The Dragon slayers had all stopped their training to watch the match between their general and the young woman. When they saw Dilandau exit his melef, they all kneeled theirs, knowing this fight would either end up by a new Dragon slayer, or by a kill. Seeing Dilandau wasn't going to kill Ombre, they jumped out of their guymelefs.  
  
"Ombre, you have proved yourself worthy of becoming a Dragon slayer."  
  
Ombre kneeled in front of Dilandau. The others slayers all looked at her, happy to see she would become one of their own. Dilandau drew his sword and placed it on her left shoulder.  
  
"I, Dilandau Albatou, general of the Dragon slayers, proclaim you, Ombre, official Dragon slayer."  
  
With these words, all the other slayers kneeled around her. Ombre stood up, and bowed to Dilandau. The general smiled at her and look at the others.  
  
"Everyone, head back to the base. You're free of duty for the rest of the day. Dismissed."  
  
The Dragon slayers all took their Alseides back to the docking bay and headed for the showers. Ombre headed to her room, and sat on her bed, thinking about what she wil say to Dilandau tonight. Her mind still searching for an answer, she made her way to the shower the slayers had assigned for her. 


	5. The Garden's Friend

I know, this chapter is short, but I had to cut it in two so it would be easier to understand. Oh, and I'm in my last week of college, so I have a million things to do. I may not be able to update the next part next week, but I'll put two chapters the next time!! Take care of you!!  
  
Chapter 4: The garden's friend  
  
Steeping out of the shower, Ombre walked to the kitchen, where she grabbed something to eat. She saw Gatti and Guimel eating dessert, some kind of pudding from what she could see. They were talking about their guymelef training, how Gatti found a new use for his crima claw and, of course, they talked about the fight that happened between Dilandau and Ombre. Not wanting to hear what they would say about that, Ombre left the kitchen, and went walking around the base.  
  
For almost an hour, she hasn't really seen nothing new from what Dalet had shown to her. She wasn't really tired from her walk so she just continued. After a while, she found herself in front of a door. She opened it, and saw she was at the entrance of a beautiful garden. She walked carefully on the stone path that snaked across it, looking at the blooming flowers. Arriving in front of a big oak tree, she sat beside it, her back resting on the enormous trunk.  
  
' Ah, Dilandau-sama, I'm so afraid to talk to you about what's eating me inside. I'm afraid of your rejection, even more afraid of your eyes, for I might drown in them if I look to long. My sweet general, it was no coincidence Folken found me. I let him found me, for I wanted to become a Dragon slayer. I never expected you would be so different from what I've heard. You're no bloodthirsty killer, you're a man that was forced to grow into a perfect soldier instead of a human. But now, you couldn't help me, for I think I've fallen for you, Dilandau Albatou…'  
  
Ombre was thinking about the rumours she's heard bout the way the general was treating his men when she heard a owl's cry. She quickly looked up and saw a black and white bird on the branch above her. The bird looked at her with its enormous yellow eyes, turning its head toward her. Ombre smiled at him and stood up. The bird still had its eyes locked on her. She extended her hand toward him, inviting him. The owl flew down to her, setting himself on her forearm.  
  
"So little bird, why aren't you afraid of me?"  
  
The bird's only response was a small chuckle-like sound. The owl bent down and started nibbling softly at her fingers.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
Ombre searched in her sweatshirt's pockets, taking out a small cookie, remnant from her dinner. She crushed it in her right hand and placed it near the bird's beak. The owl started to eat the small pieces of cookie, sounding happy to have some food. Ombre watched it lovingly, for it was one of the rare times something wasn't afraid of her. She had a tendency to frighten away everything that was closed to her, both humans and animals. The bird had eaten all the cookie, and looked at her again. Ombre smiled and pet it, carefully. The bird didn't flinch, it even accepted it.  
  
" I guess you're not afraid of me because of what I am, isn't it? I bet you must feel the same…"  
  
The owl looked deeply in her eyes, and Ombre felt at peace. She smiled again, happy to find at least one person who didn't reject her for what she was. The owl shook itself, and opened its wings. Ombre let it go away, flying into the night. Ombre looked at the bird, then noticed the moon was high in the sky. She quickly ran toward the arena, not wanting to make Dilandau wait for her. She hasn't seen him angry, and didn't want to do so. 


	6. Ombre's Secret

Sorry everyone for the wait! I know, I took a week longer than I said, but I had a lot of things on my mind!! Anyway, here is the fifth chapter, where you'll all find out Ombre's secret. Take care everyone, and I should put the sixth chapter in a week!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, including the characters, I only own Ombre.  
  
Chapter 5: Ombre's secret  
  
Ombre arrived at the stadium a little more then fifteen minutes later, and was happy to find she was alone. This way, she could think about what she was going to say to Dilandau. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear Dilandau, arriving a few minutes after her.  
  
The general stepped inside the arena, a thousand questions buzzing in his mind. He saw Ombre in the middle of the stadium. Her back was turned to him, and Dilandau took the time to look at her. Her hair was untied, and the wind was softly blowing in it. She was wearing a black sweatshirt and black jeans, not those skin-tight pants the slayers wore all the time. 'Must be her own clothes.' Dilandau approached her silently, enjoying the view he had of Ombre. She had a nice built, not plain, but not fat either. Her legs were long and muscled, as her arms, and her shoulders were not too narrow. 'She's built like a fighter.'  
  
Ombre knew Dilandau was behind her, seeing his shadow creeping near hers, but she waited for him to make the first move. Dilandau was getting nervous from being in private with her, and even more from the growing uncomfortable silence between them. He cleared his throat, and Ombre turned to look at him.  
  
"What do you want to know Dilandau-sama? I'm here to answer all of your questions."  
  
"Dilandau."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm not here as your general, but as your friend, At least, I hope to be, so it's just Dilandau."  
  
Ombre was suddenly silent. Her eyes were fixed on her shoes, as if it was the most interesting thing here. Dilandau put his hand on her shoulder, and smiled softly at her when she lifted her head.  
  
"Come, let's sit down on the bench."  
  
He led her to a wooden bench and sat beside her.  
  
"Now, tell me everything."  
  
With these words of encouragement, Ombre let herself go, telling everything about her life to her general, no, her friend.  
  
"I've never met my real parents. I was abandoned when I was a little baby. A couple found me on their doorsteps, and having no children, they adopted me and raised me with love. As I've said this morning, the man was a blacksmith, and his wife was a house woman. They lived in a small village on the border of Asturia. Argo, my 'dad' was a famous blacksmith, for he could forged swords that had an incredible strength. His wife, Sophia, was a white witch. She helped a lot around the village, helping pregnant women give birth and healing sick people. She knew how to use and call the elements, but she never told this to the villagers, for it was a secret that she was a witch. When I was ten years old, Argo taught me how to forge weapons of all kind. I helped him whenever he wanted me to and I loved these moments passed in the forge. Have you ever been in one?"  
  
"No, sorry. I've used swords, but never made one, or even seen how it's done."  
  
"It's okay. Anyway, when I wasn't with Argo, I was with Sophia, learning everything she knew. I had a born ability to elemental magic, but I never knew why, neither did Sophia. After two years, I was an accomplished sorceress and blacksmith. Of course, I wasn't as good as my parents, but good enough. My foster family was proud of me, but they never let me go outside of their property. I was taught everything in the small house we lived in. At the age of thirteen, I forged my first sword. I've put all my heart in it, as well as all my magical knowledge. With this sword, I was able to use the elemental, just like I did when I fought Miguel."  
  
"Is the sword you forged the same you're using now?"  
  
"Yes it is. I used this sword everyday, beginning to evolve and becoming better than before."  
  
"You seemed happy in that time, what happened?"  
  
"Well, it started in my fourteen year, when I hit puberty. I started to see things. Whenever I looked at a shadow, I could see it twist and change form. It was brief at first, but it soon became harassing. But that's the easy part. I found out one evening I could disappear in shadows."  
  
"What do you mean by disappear?"  
  
Ombre stood up and motioned Dilandau to stay where he was. She walked back in the shadow, and Dilandau wasn't able to see her anymore. He looked closely, and saw the shadows move. A shadow approached him, and it suddenly grew, as if it was a big blob. It rapidly took a human shape, and Dilandau saw Ombre emerge from the black bubble. He stepped back a little, fear and confusion written in his face. Ombre became sad again, sitting on the bench away from him. Dilandau could not stop looking at her.  
  
"What was that??!!??"  
  
"I told you I could disappear in shadows. Anyway, my family didn't mind. They thought it was just another magic trick, which I believed too. It would all have stayed that way if I wouldn't have been seen. Unfortunately, a villager saw me doing the exact same thing I just did to you. He was afraid and told everyone in the town I was a demon of some kind. One night, someone knocked on our door. Sophia answered it. Outside was a large crowd consisting of almost every townspeople. They came for me. They took me, saying I was the devil's daughter. My parents tried everything to stop them, but they could not do a thing."  
  
Ombre started crying, out of pain from the memories. Dilandau approached her and carefully placed his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Shush…It's all in the past…please, tell me, what have they done to you?"  
  
"They took me to a big house, in the middle of the town. There, they took my shirt off, leaving me with my bra and pants on, and placed me on a table, face down. I was so scared, I couldn't use any of my powers, for it might just anger them more. I heard a buzzing sound after a few moments. The people around me were talking about me being the devil's child, and other such things. Then, it started."  
  
"What started?"  
  
"I felt a terrible pain at the bottom of my back. It felt like they were cutting my skin with a razor blade. And the buzzing sound just kept on going. It lasted two hours. I was then thrown off in a small chamber. I crawled on the bed and fell asleep, crying my heart out. I woke up a few hours later. People were on the other side of the door, talking about me. I heard someone talking about a mark they put on me. I went to look in the small mirror that was in the room, look at what they did to me the night before. They tattooed me!! They marked me as the devil's minion!"  
  
"What do you mean, marked you?"  
  
Ombre stood up and took off her sweatshirt. She was wearing a black tank top that stopped about one inch above her belly button. Dilandau was a little surprised to see her doing this. He could feel his body slowly getting hotter. 'This is not the time to feel like this. I'm here to comfort her dammit!' Ombre turned around, showing him her back. Dilandau traced her spine with his eyes, but suddenly stopped. On the strip of skin that was shown between her shirt and pants, he could see a drawing. He approached her, and bent down to look more carefully.  
  
She indeed had something tattooed on her back. A pair of bat wings were opened, travelling from one side to the other. They were connected to a vertical stake that was circled by a barbed wire. At the point where the wings connected to the stake, there was a rose. This drawing was beautiful, but charged with a message that destroyed it's beauty.  
  
"That's the pecato symbol!"  
  
"Yes, that's what they tattooed me. A mark meaning the bearer is a fallen angel, a demon. After they sensed I was woken up, they took me and brought me at the outskirts of town. We walked for an hour in the forest that surrounds the village. The people that brought me there told me I was exiled of this town, saying they would kill my family if I ever made contact with them again. So I left, having no other choices. I wandered around Asturia for a year and a half, without really knowing why they did this to me. I eventually met a fortune-teller and sorcerer, like me, who took care of me for a month. I was really sick when he found me and he healed me. He also told me what I really am."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Do you know what elementals are?"  
  
"Of course. They're beings formed from one element, like sprites and nymphs. There are some all over Gaea."  
  
"Exactly. Well, in my case, I'm a genasi. One of my parents was an elemental, a shadow elemental, while the other was a human. I'm half- human, half-shadow elemental. That's why I can manipulate magic and shadow, and that's why the people were afraid of me. I repulse persons and animals that love light, just like light affects my mood."  
  
Dilandau was awe-struck. He knew Ombre wasn't really normal, but he never expected her to be a genasi. He looked at her, saying nothing, only staring. Ombre was now tense, afraid of what his reaction might be.  
  
"Dilandau-sama, I understand if you would want me to resign from the Dragon Slayers. I expect you would not want a freak like me in your elite."  
  
Ombre slowly left the bench, walking toward the Dragon slayers' quarters. Dilandau stood up and took her hand, stopping her from escaping. He gently pulled her to him, turning her around in one motion. He then put his other hand on her waist, approaching even more. Ombre was getting nervous from being so close to him. Her heart started to pump way faster than it should. Dilandau was felling his temperature rising. He slowly approached his head to hers, his breath blowing softly on her lips. His lips touched hers, carefully. The kiss was soft and innocent, being their first for the both of them. Ombre was shocked at first, but she quickly kissed him back. They broke apart, both of them covered in a huge blush. Dilandau let go of Ombre, and she ran away toward the dorms.  
  
Dilandau sighed, for he wanted her to stay near him. He was happy to know what plagued her, for now he knew who she was exactly, but in a certain way, he felt weird. 'Why did I kissed her? Am I in love with her? I feel so good when I'm near her, and so sad when she's sad. What is this feeling?' Dilandau walked to his room, his mind in turmoil.  
  
  
  
Hey, another chapter!! Okay, so about the tattoo, if any of you guys want to see what it's like, I have it. Yeah, it's my real tattoo. I'll take a picture and scan it if I have some requests! Well, take care everyone, and see you soon! 


	7. Author's notes and comments

Hello Everyone! Well, I'm deeply sorry for the LONG time it took me to update.and this is not even going to be a chapter. Sorry, but this summer I'm living with my dad, and he doesn't have a computer. I'm writing this from a friend's one..so.. The good news is I received a small visit from my muse and I wrote two new chapters!! As soon as I'm home, they should be written, well, I hope! Okay, now, for all of you who want to see a picture of Ombre's tattoo, you just have to email me. I'll send it to you. Sorry, I don't have a web page, and i don't know how to make one. If anyone would like to feel generous and host it, please, drop me a line. Also, I'm writing A Harry Potter fiction, centering Severus Snape and an original character. I don't know if it's good enough to be posted on FF.net. That's why I'mloking for at least two betas. The story is a romance/supernatural thing. Thanks a lot for your help! And don't worry, I,m not letting down this story, I like Dilandau too much! Take care all of you! And a big thanks to all my reviewers, I really appreciate it! 


End file.
